Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of mounting an integrated circuit using an array substrate.
Discussion of the Background
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) device, may include an array substrate, which has a display area and a non-display area surrounding the display area. The array substrate may be used as a circuit board for separately driving pixels of the display device. Gate wiring for transmitting a scan signal, data wiring for transmitting an image signal, thin-film transistors (TFTs), and various organic or inorganic insulating layers may be provided on the array substrate. Each of the TFTs include a gate electrode that forms part of the gate wiring, a semiconductor layer that forms a channel with the gate electrode, and a source electrode and a drain electrode that form parts of the data wiring. The TFT may function as a switching device.
In the non-display area, which surrounds the display area, wires may be provided. The wires may be connected to gate lines or data lines in the display area. The wires may extend in various shapes, and may also be connected to pads in a pad unit below the array substrate. In the pad unit, a driving integrated circuit may be provided. The driving integrated circuit may apply driving signals to the gate lines and the data lines. The driving integrated circuit may include a plurality of bumps, which are aligned with, and provide driving signals to, the pads, respectively, of the pad unit.
The array substrate may be formed of a flexible material, such as polyimide, in accordance with recent trends in manufacturing flexible displays. However, the size of a flexible array substrate may change during processes, which are then followed by the formation of a pad unit, thereby causing misalignment between the bumps of a driving integrated circuit and the pads of the pad unit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.